


Danna

by Welsper



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Look at you. Such a pretty little thing you are. You know what some men would pay me for you?”





	Danna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).

“A job, you say?”

“Work at the agency has been… slow.”

“Ah, and a young boy like you needs some spending money, I see. Something to have fun with. So you come to me?”

“Yes. I was wondering if there was something you might need my assistance for.”

Satake leans back and scratches his chin. His hakama is falling off one shoulder and his yukata is barely closed, as usual. Raidou can see his collarbones under it, still damp from the bath he must have taken earlier. Raidou has to still his beating heart when he remembers the way he saw him sometimes whenever he visited before. The ripple of his muscles under his skin and that tattoo he couldn’t have shown himself with in any respectable bathhouse. A respectable bathhouse like this isn’t. Raidou supposes that is why he comes here.

“Come with me then, boy,” Satake says and follows him. Raidou obeys.

“The geisha, they have patrons. Special patrons, danna they call them.”

“Are you someone’s danna?” Raidou asks and he knows where this conversation is going. It excites him, somewhat. The bathhouse is always warm, but Raidou is feeling particularly hot today.

“Got someone in mind.”

Satake throws open the doors to a room and gesticulates Raidou to step inside. There is nothing in there save for the most extravagant kimono Raidou has ever seen on a stand. It is a dream of silk, blues and violets flowing together, embroidered with golden and silver petals on the outer layer. There are several layers and Raidou wonders for a moment how much it would weigh. How utterly impossible it would be to walk around in it. He wouldn’t be able to fight in it at all. He has to swallow and Satake watches him from the corner of his eyes. Raiodu knows that look in his eyes, he has seen it a lot from other men in the streets, in the bathhouse.

And Satake has a lot less inhibitions than those.

“Go on, boy. It’s yours, if you wear it for me once. Let me be your danna, for today. Yours to keep, or sell, it matters not to me.”

And there is a hand on his back and Raidou thinks about jerking away for a moment, but he does not. It pushes him forward, towards the stand. And then it is on his collar, rips it open and Raidou’s breath catches.

“You know what you do to me? Coming in here all the damn time, with that impeccable school uniform and that pretty face of yours… do you even notice the way men look at you here? The way they want to drag you down, make you scream and beg for things you don’t even know you want?”

Raidou doesn’t turn as Satake whispers into his ear- And he knows, he does. He can see how they look at him. How Satake must look at him right now. He feels his cock harden as the slowly takes off his shirt, lets it fall to the ground. Satake watches him hungrily as the takes off his pants, his underwear, folds it all neatly next to his shoes. He shudders, but not for the cold. There is gooseflesh on his skin, and he still does not turn. But Raidou knows Satake is watching him, tracing his gaze form his neck down his back, to his buttocks and thighs. Raidou wonders what it would be like it Satake forced them apart.

Raidou reaches out for the kimono, and Satake’s hands are there, on him, on the expensive fabric. It is cool on his skin, and heavy, like he thought. He is covered from head to toe now, the long sleeves hiding even his hands, but somehow Raidou feels more exposed to Satake now than he did when he was naked. When he finally turns around, he startles as he finds the man already naked. His breath comes faster when he sees the man’s cock standing between his leg. It is large, already dripping from the slit. Raidou wonders if he can take it.

“Look at you. Such a pretty little thing you are. You know what some men would pay me for you?”

Raidou shudders at the low voice in his ear, and he can almost imagine it. Satake leading him in front of rowdy customers, ripping that kimono off him and… he moans at that, a quiet noise he can’t suppress. Satake seems to like it, from the low groan he makes.

And then Satake is in front of him, so close, so close that Raidou can feel his breath hot on his skin He has to look up to see the large man’s face, and then Satake’s hand is on his chin and stills it forcibly. The kiss is rough and hot and there is nothing Raidou can do against that tongue plundering his mouth as it pleases. His fists are in the skin of Satake’s wrists, the sleeves of the kimono sliding down with the movement. Raidou whimpers into the kiss and his knees go weak. Satake lowers him to the floor, or more forces him down. Raidou does not fight it.

“Ever been with a man before?”

Raidou shakes his head silently. Satake likes that, from the look on his face. Raidou likes it too.

“Good. I’ll show you what pretty boys like you ought to be used for,” Satake says and Raidou finds himself wanting it, albeit he is scared. The kimono he was so carefully dressed in is pushed up and Raidou gasps as he feels Satake’s tongue press against him. It enters him easily enough and Raidou starts moaning quietly, then louder when Satake fucks him like this. The tongue is joined by a finger, and then another and Raidou can’t felt but push his hips back.

“Please...” He says, so quiet, almost breathless. But Satake hears him. Raidou tries to steady himself, ready his resolve when he hears Satake spit into his own hand. He looks over his shoulder and Satake meets his eyes. There is such a hunger in his eyes, and Raidou longs for it, longs to satisfy it. He is sure the same hunger is in his eyes.

And then Satake pushes into him. A cry escapes him, but it doesn’t stop Satake. Raidou feels himself stretching around him, and it hurts, but he doesn’t want it to stop. He bits down on his own lip, until he can taste blood. Without waiting for him to adjust, Satake pushes deeper and deeper, until Raidou can feel his hips flush against his own.

“You like that, boy? A man’s cock spearing you?”

And Raidou does, but he presses his lips together. Satake takes that as a challenge and forces a scream out of it when he pulls back completely, only to slam back in.

“I can give it to you everyday. I can let other men give it to you everyday. I could keep you here, let you serve my customers. A detective? An oiran you should have become...”

His thrusts speed up, Satake uses a brutal force Raidou doesn’t even know how to bear. He scrambles for purchase on the tatami, but finds none. Satake’s strength forces him to the floor onto his arms.

“Ah… please… not that hard,” he whimpers, but Satake only laughs and fucks him harder. Raidou’s cock is throbbing painfully beneath his legs, dripping onto the expensive silk. Satake doesn’t seem to mind. Every forceful thrust rubs over his prostate, to the point where it becomes almost painful, agonizing.

“You shouldn’t deny your danna,” Satake growls and Raidou nods slowly. He is panting now, straining to hold up to the harsh fucking. Satake holds him by his hips and there is nowhere for Raidou to go, no way to escape from the thick cock burying itself deep inside him. It fills him so deeply, stretches him so wide until Raidou thinks it must surely be in his stomach. It drags on his rim with every thrust and it isn’t long until Raiodu is pleading, whimpering, crying. It only spurs Satake on.

Raidou’s breath only comes in choked gasps now, and it is so much to take, and Satake does not stop. He forces himself into Raidou completely again with one harsh thrust and Raidou comes with a shout, spilling all over the floor and the kimono and Satake’s hand on his cock.

“You are so tight,” Satake groans and Raidou whimpers as he feels him ever larger inside him now that he can’t slop clenching down on him in his orgasm. “Take another gift from me, boy”, he groans and Raidou whimpers when he is filled with the hot seed. It is too much for him to take, it fills him too much, and he feels it trickle down his thighs when Satake pulls his softening cock back. He gets a slap on the ass when the man is through and then Satake lets him drop to the floor. Raidou lays there, still, trying to get his bearings back. He feels almost empty now, without Satake’s weight bearing on his back, his cock deep inside him. He misses it.

“Come see me again when you are in need of another… job.”

And Raidou thinks he will.


End file.
